


Cloud and Cats

by Nyaanpantsu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Cloud Strife, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Wedge's Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaanpantsu/pseuds/Nyaanpantsu
Summary: Find Wedge's Cat.That was all Cloud needed to do, until he got stuck in a window and meets a far bigger cat to flee from.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Cloud and Cats

Cloud curses at the Planet.

He curses at the architect for designing a window entirely too small for his frame bulky frame. See, this is the reason why he hates cats. They were sneaky little boogers and Cloud loathed finding them even if the pay was little. He should’ve dove for the exit the moment he saw Wedge's cat slip through and his target was gone. The ex-SOLDIER squirms. He places both his knees against the wall and _pulls_ , wincing at the pain blossoming from his spine. 

“Damn it.”

The blonde searches for something, anything to break him free. He feels like an idiot for tossing his Buster Sword first to make room just squeeze himself through, but he can’t break the glass, not when his arms are tucked to his sides. He debates on calling for help, but there’s no civilization here. Just trees. Stupid. He feels so stupid for getting trapped in the middle of no where. 

He sucks in a breath when he notices a single black feather fall from the sky. _No way._ Cloud thinks he’s hallucinating because that’s the only thing he can think of when he greets those cat-like mako green eyes.

 _“S-Sephiroth,”_ Cloud hiccups, not squeaks.

“Long time no see,” he says.

The blonde feels his face turn red as those cat-like eyes assess him.

“You seem to be distraught.”

“If you’re here to kill me, then make it quick.”

“I am not here to do a such thing.”

“Then why?”

“I was simply _cloud_ watching.”

_“Bastard.”_

Sephiroth simply returns a smile. It’s sinister. Cloud feels like his in a nightmare within another nightmare.

“I like you like this,” the monster says, approaching him. “Desperate… Vulnerable.”

The blonde flinches when he feels a glove caress his cheek. His heart pounds like a drum when Sephiroth fully grabs his chin and forces his eyes to look at him. He does everything in his power to keep a straight face, but his heart is busy jumping over 100 hurdles, while his body and mind is tense as Aerith’s staff. It’s when he sneers, baring his teeth to show the monster he’s prepared to bite a few fingers if he has to. 

“How adorable,” Sephiroth replies with a hum.

_“What?”_

His silted gaze isn’t on him though. The monster releases him and nears the window to where Cloud is stuck. He can’t see what he’s doing, but he hears a distant cry and recognizes the cursed animal when the monster returns with Wedge’s cat in his hands.

“Your objective was this, was it not?” Sephiroth asks.

It takes Cloud a full second to feel betrayed when the cat purrs in Sephiroth’s arms. The monster fiddles with the cat so gently. It scares him. Scares Cloud how a monster like him is capable of empathy towards a living creature, a pet. Cloud swallows that sense of trepidation when Sephiroth stares at him, a smirk on lips when nuzzles his chin over the cat’s fuzzy head. 

“She has an owner.” Cloud states.

“Not anymore.”

Sephiroth turns away, his black wing prepared to fly. The cat wildly looks at Cloud, then _screams_ like a banshee.

“W-Wait!” Cloud shouts. 

The winged creature glances back at the blonde, a twinkle in his eyes. “Yes, Cloud?” 

“The least you could do is get me out,” Cloud fumbles, blushing bright red.

His mako blue eyes are downcasted. There’s a stretch of silence and it makes him feel even more embarrassed when Sephiroth is letting him sink in what he’d just said. 

“Is that how you talk to superiors, Cloud?”

 _“You—_ You're not my superior anymore."

Sephiroth hums. “In that case, I shall grant your request so long as I receive compensation in return for my efforts.”

 _“Fine._ Just get me out here,” Cloud sneers.

Sephiroth hums in response and tucks the cat in the pit of his arm. He stares at Cloud for a moment, then at the building he’s stuck in. After a long deathly analysis, the monster calls his Masamune and slices through the air at a deadly speed that Cloud has hardly the time to react to. He feels his arms slack as the bottom of the window collapses and falls with an _oof._ He grunts in response to the lack of blood flow in his arms and slowly emerges. He doesn't miss the pair of black boots invade his vision.

“Is it so hard to say _thank you?”_ Sephiroth asks.

“You’re not getting one.” Cloud snaps.

The blonde goes to retrieve his Buster Sword and sheathes it behind his back. He turns to Sephiroth and approaches him with his hands extended. Wedge’s cat looks back and forth between the two men, confused.

“Give her to me.” He demands.

Sephiroth stares at his hand for a moment and grins. He cuddles the cat closer to his cheek. _“No.”_

Cloud should’ve seen this coming. He knew it was coming. He just decided to play along, hoping the monster would genuinely let him go, but nope. The fucker _really_ wanted something from him. _Great._ At least they weren’t trying to kill each other—not _yet._

“What now?” Cloud asks, arms crossed. 

He feels like suffocating when Sephiroth doesn’t answer. For the longest time, they’re left standing there stupid, the wind tickling their skin and the monster’s wing folding ever so slowly. He doesn’t dismiss it, which means he’ll either attack or flee, and Cloud can’t stand the idea of telling Wedge it was the Sephiroth who kidnapped his cat. He’ll never hear the end of it if it reaches the ears of Avalanche.

“How far are you willing to go?” Sephiroth finally says, threading his gloves fingers into the cat’s head. It purrs in response.

“What do you mean?” Cloud asks, confused.

The monster drops the feline on the ground and orders it to stay. To the blonde’s surprise, it obeys and he makes a rookie mistake by taking his eyes off of his former enemy because Cloud finds his back against a tree and an elbow pressed against his throat, his other hand trapped in the monster’s iron grip. His mako blue eyes are wide when he feels his whole body tense against Sephiroth strikingly toned body. 

_“Uh,”_ Cloud says, dumbly. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t even flinch when Sephiroth hovers his face to his. It’s his cat-like mako green eyes that makes Cloud feel like putty. If he were a normal human, he would’ve fled, but he can’t run, not without bringing back Wedge’s cat in one piece. 

A silver strand of hair falls between the monster's face and Cloud swallows that little sense of fear down. _I’m not scared._ He tells himself that. Says it like a mantra until it’s ingrained it’s his head. 

“I want you, Cloud.” Sephiroth says in a low whisper and it echoes loudly in Cloud’s ear like a fucking alarm. He’s momentarily stunned. Not even sure how to react in this situation and how to escape. He tenses when the black wing hovers over them and Cloud can’t see the sky anymore and feels Sephiroth dissembling his clothes. He spots Wedge’s cat and it just sits there, staring at _him._

“W-Wait,” Cloud fumbles, deep red.

To his surprise, Sephiroth actually waits.

“This is—I can’t do this.”

“You agreed to whatever request I chose, this is what I’ve decided.”

“But not this!”

“Why not?”

“Because! It’s not—This is wrong.”

“Your little friend doesn’t seem against the idea,” Sephiroth smirks, referring to the cat.

“Leave her out of this."

“I don’t intend to harm her,” Sephiroth says. “However, that depends how much you’re willing to obey.”

Cloud yelps up when he feels his ass being pinched. He returns a glare at the monster, who stands there, waiting. 

“Well, Cloud?”

“F-Fine. But only on one condition,” the blonde says.

“And that is?”

“Make it quick.”

There’s a flicker in Sephiroth’s gaze and grin on his lips. “You’re forgetting you’ve already requested enough from me, Cloud. I believe it’s your turn to return the favor.”

———

Wedge’s cat is watching them. 

And Cloud can’t stand it when he’s being pulled apart. He feels filthy and disgusted as he’s taken from behind, his hands pressing against the trunk of the tree and pants pulled down to his knees. He squirms when he feels Sephiroth’s clothed body kiss his back. It’s uncomfortable, all of it. He’s terrified about what’s about to come next because he’s never done this, he’s too afraid to even admit it when he feels his ass cheeks being pulled apart and...

_Slap._

Cloud yelps at the sudden abuse and whips his head at Sephiroth in alarm, who smiles in return.

“Apologies, my hand slipped.”

 _Fucking Chocobo shit._ Cloud wants to take his Buster Sword and ram it into this fucker so bad. 

“Would you hurry it up? We don’t have all day for this,” Cloud growls.

“Desperate, are we?” Sephiroth comments.

“You’re too slow,” Cloud sighs. To prove his point, he leans back into Sephiroth and feels his hardness against his ass. It takes the monster by surprise, because the blonde swears he hears him grunt in response. A chuckle that follows after has Cloud fearing for his virginity.

———

“It hurts!” Cloud hisses out. He grunts when Sephiroth sinks into him. It’s too much. The burning sensation of being stretched even though he’s already been prepped. His fingers dig into his palm and his lips are swollen from his teeth nipping them. The hands on his hips may be gentle, but the excruciating pain at where they were connected— _stings._ Cloud breathes through his nose, tries to keep steady as Sephiroth’s ungloved hands snakes around his chest and down to his own erection. He feels the monster’s lips against his neck, inhaling his scent and doesn’t move for the longest time. 

“Shh, relax for me, Cloud,” he whispers into his ear.

Cloud finds himself grunting as he feels Sephiroth slide out and rams back in. He feels like he’s being split open and the pain is almost unbearable for him to contain. He feels like he’s spoiled. With the monster practically towering over him, pressed in his arms like a hug; it feels all too intimate to be just a simple request. He can’t think properly—his brain—muddled as the pain slowly becomes bearable enough for him to rock back.

He finds a rhythm and begins to drill himself down to meet the monster’s cock. 

“I-I, S-Seph…” Cloud slurs, mako blue eyes closed. 

He feels his hair being pulled and before Cloud could react, his lips are connected and he feels like he’s sinking. He surrenders to the monster's control and let’s the man do whatever he feels is _right._ Because he can’t understand this completeness he feels inside him. He wants more of it.

_“Come here.”_

Sephiroth turns him around, so that he’s facing him. He lifts both his legs to his hips and roughly slams Cloud against the tree. 

“AH!” Cloud shouts at the sudden deep thrust. His arms fold around Sephiroth's neck. There’s a smug look on the bastard’s face, the twinkle in his eyes shining brighter than before. _He’s enjoying this._ Cloud thinks. The blonde grabs his gravity defying bangs and _pulls._ He feels the monster tense, his rhythm coming to a halt. They’re kissing and Cloud loses all reason to care. He feels like he’s high and can’t stop yearning for more when the monster breaks the kiss. 

_“Again,”_ he demands.

Cloud obeys, attacking his lips in a much more vicious manner. There’s a lot of slurping and sucking and the fucking starts to get wild. Because shit, the tree is honestly rocking with them too and he’s not sure if it’ll break under their weight.

“How does it feel, Cloud?”

“S’good… s-so good,” he fumbles out, saliva dripping from his lips.

“If only you could see yourself,” Sephiroth mutters.

He lifts him up and shoves him to the ground. Cloud winces when he feels small pebbles prod his back. He doesn’t bring himself to adjust when Sephiroth is on him again. The penetration hits him home. At this angle, the monster is able to fuck him until he’s seeing stars. It’s that little tight spot that gets him screaming and Gaia he swears he’s hearing a siren beside them. 

_A siren?_

Cloud slowly turns his head at it.

_Wedge’s cat._

Oh Gaia. He’d forgotten all about it and it doesn’t make him feel any better knowing it’s staring at him and Sephiroth having sex. The feline slowly curls itself beside Cloud cheek, purring as it rubs its face against him. Either Sephiroth is too lost in his own pleasure or doesn’t give a shit about what’s happening to Cloud and is too focused on violating his ass. Because right now, the monster seems to increase his rhythm and has the blonde spilling embarrassing sounds he didn’t even know he was capable of. 

And the mewling. Cloud swears the cat is literally singing with him. There’s a chuckle that rumbles deep within. Sephiroth is laughing. _Laughing_ at him.

“It seems we have an audience that wishes to participate,” Sephiroth says.

Cloud moans when he feels the monster stop again. He watches him pick up Wedge’s cat and places the little fur ball on his chest. The cat stares at him with big green dilated eyes as Sephiroth resumes his fucking. It shouldn’t be hot, but fuck. He can see the curiousness in the feline’s gaze. It’s interested. And Cloud can’t stop staring at its eyes, because they remind him of _him._

_“Cloud—I’m—_

The blonde flutters his gaze shut when feels the tight wave of heat pass through him, and even through it, Sephiroth continues to fuck him through his climax. 

_“Cloud,”_ Sephiroth whispers softly. He’s leaning down now, faces close and staring deeply into his mako blue eyes. “You were wonderful.”

The monster is still connected to him and a moment of grief flickers on Sephiroth’s face when he pulls out. The blonde grabs his arm and the silver-haired man looks at him, surprised. 

“One more,” Cloud says. 

Sephiroth grins. He lets the cat sit in between them to watch as Cloud dies in heated embarrassment.

———

“Whoa! What the hell happened to your hair?!” Wedge cries out. He leans in and sniffs him. “Ugh! You stink too! Did you dunk yourself in the sewer?” 

Cloud wants to commit suicide when he hands over Wedge’s cat. He’s blushing mad and refuses to look at the smiling man. “I fell into Chocobo shit on the way and your cat pissed on me. You owe me 200 Gil.”

Wedge doubles over in laughter. “Chocobo shit? Cat piss? _You?_ That’s so funny, bro!” 

Gaia, this is worse than jumping off the train with Barret and Tifa. 

“Amazing, I know. Now moving on.”

“Alright, alright! Here’s your money,” Wedge says. “I don’t got a lot on me, I spent the last 50 gil on cat food, sorry bro.”

Cloud sighs as he stares at his pay and stuffs the coins in his pockets. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure, bro?”

“I’m sure, and stop calling me _bro.”_

As Cloud turns to leave—

“Hey, Cloud? What’s with that stain on your butt?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb, I know, but Cloud and cats are sooooo adorableee, especially how he flinches when he sees Wedge's kitties
> 
> EDIT 1/28/2021: I've decided to write a part two


End file.
